Bitterly
by chelley0207
Summary: Black water one- shot through Sam's eyes.


**Bitterly **

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or the song!! Which is by my favorite person right now, Me'Shell NdegéOcello.**

**Btw: It starts with Leah's POV and switches to Sam!**

_You push me away bitterly  
My apologies fall on your deaf ears  
You curse my name bitterly  
And now your eyes they look at me bitterly_

_I stand ashamed amidst my foolish pride  
'Cause for us there'll be no more  
For us there'll be no more  
And now my eyes look at you bitterly  
Bitterly bitterly_

"Leah, not tonight. I should go it's getting late." He says while I am kissing him on his neck.

"Sam, what's wrong? You always stay the night. You've been different lately." I tell him.

I recognize the change in him since he disappeared but only if I knew the truth. I look into his eyes and they're blank; he's lost himself. I don't know what it is but I just wish my Sam would return because I hate this new Sam. I hate what he is doing to us; it's like he is tearing us apart.

"Sometimes people grow apart Leah." He says to me.

"You know maybe you should leave." I yell at him.

_**~A month later ~**_

"You bitch!" I scream while punching Emily in the face knocking her to the ground.

"Leah stop!" My mother yells while trying to pull me off of Emily.

"Harry a little help." She yells over to my dad.

"Leah stop she is your cousin." He says while pulling me off of Emily.

"Who is cheating with my boyfriend." I yell to my dad.

"Leah we can't be together I'm sorry." Sam's says.

"Fuck you." I hiss back at him.

"Sam, you and Emily should leave and come back when she is calm." My mom tells them.

"You and her are never to come back here if you do I will kill you both." She says her voice laced with venom.

"Leah don't-" Emily says before Leah cuts her off by slapping her in the face.

"You two are dead to me! Do you hear me? You're dead." Leah screams

"Sam Uley you are just like your father! And I hate you!" She yells.

Emily and I turn around and walk out her yard. I never meant for any of these things to happen. Emily looks up at me and she smiles but I can tell she's hurting. Emily is that type of person that smiles even when they are hurting. Lee-Lee will forgive me one day, hopefully.

_**~ A year later~**_

_Leah calm down._

_Calm down? Why should I be calm my dad is in the hospital and my brother and I are fucking wolves._

_Leah the legends are true_

_No, they're not because there aren't any girl wolves _

_I realize that but the calmer you are you can phase back to human and see your dad. _

_I fucking hate. Why don't you be the fuck quiet and get out of my head._

_I wish you would get out of my head._

_Paul? Why Paul? I hate you, Taha Aki_

She doesn't speak to me; she just looks at me she hates me. Her father's funeral is over and we're all at her parents' house. Everyone is quiet and were all looking around. Harry was one of our leaders and now he is gone. He didn't die from the hands of a blood sucker or from old age he died from a heart attack. Leah looks at me like this because the night her father died she phased and learned my secret and she is pissed. Pissed is an understatement she attacked me and things have gone downhill from there.

"Leah please." I say as I grab her hand.

"No." She says yanking it back.

"Leah, please, come back we can be a pack again. We can be friends again." I plead with her.

"Why are you here?" She demands.

"Don't do this, Leah. You might get hurt again."

"I won't." She says.

_**~ Two Years later ~ **_

"Sam, I'm leaving with him." She says

"He has an imprint Leah. What are you thinking?" I yell at her shocked and surprised by her statement.

"He loves me." She says smiling.

"He loves her more." I hiss.

"As you love Emily but yet you're constantly bothering me." She spits back.

"I love you more." I admit quietly.

"You loved me but you hurt me more." She says.

"As will he." I say

"No, Sam he won't." She tells me with a warm smile while shaking her head. "He isn't you; Jacob is strong, Sam, he is so strong." She says while tearing up.

She has never cried in front of me. I left her, her father died, and she phased but she never cried.

"Sam, I love him so much he completes me in ways I have never imagined. Yes, he loves Nessie and yes she is half leech. Yes he may leave me but I have never felt this way in my life. I can't be any happier and I didn't come here for your approval. I only came to tell you because I thought you should know. I know you still love me and that you're still holding onto us. And now I'm telling you to let it go – to let _me _go." She says crying.

I watch her run back towards the Cullens – back to him. I hate the fact that she is happy there with him.

A letter from Leah came today wanting to invite us to her wedding. It has been five years since we last heard from her. Emily and I were married three months after she left with the Cullens. We have two children now; Levi is two and Layle is four. Layle favors Leah and Levi looks a lot like Embry. After Leah left, Embry and I started talking and we both accepted the fact that we were brothers; as much as neither I nor he wanted to admit it but it was true.

I sit next to Emily during the rehearsal diner the Cullens have thrown for Leah and Jacob at their old mansion outside Forks.

Everyone takes turn speaking about the happy couple.

"These two hated each other and now they can't stop kissing." Quil says laughing earning an eye roll from Leah.

"I'm next." Paul says excitedly standing up. "Leah was a hateful bitch but now she's happy." He says looking at her like he is going to cry.

"Leah is a sister to me now and I couldn't have asked for a better one." The blonde, Rosalie I think, says smiling brightly at Leah. .

As everyone is speaking their well wishes and expressing their happiness for Leah and Jacob I step outside to have a smoke. I'm not alone outside long before Leah shows up.

"When did you start smoking?" Leah asks nodding her head at the cigarette in my hand.

"After you left." I state dryly.

"Oh." She says.

"You've gotten close with the Cullens." I comment really unsure of what else to say to her.

"They have helped me a lot."

"Yeah."

"Sam I'm pregnant." Leah blurts out suddenly.

It is finally Leah and Jacob's wedding day. To my surprise she asks Layle to be her flower girl. Claire walks down the aisle as a bride's maid with Quil, Embry with Rachel and Seth with Rosalie. Emily is still hurt that she wasn't asked to be a party of the wedding – now that would've been a big surprise if you did. Leah comes walking down the aisle and she is absolutely beautiful; she looks exactly the way I've always pictured her when it was supposed to be _our_ wedding. Her hair is long and her smile is bright. She's my carefree and wonderful Lee-Lee again. She looks like a princess and her prince is Jacob Black.

Leah gave birth to a girl, Willow Rose Black who is four now. Layle and Willow are very close she spends the summers with Leah and Jacob. Leah and Jacob are now married and have a child. I should be happy for her but all I can do is look at them bitterly.

**Please review!!!**

**Thanks KKJ**


End file.
